


Fuck Gender Norms, Ouran!

by Currently_Underrated



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genderfluid Fujioka Haruhi, M/M, Minor Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Multi, Ootori Yoshoi Being an Asshole, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Fujioka Haruhi, This idea wouldn't leave me alone, eventual poly relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Underrated/pseuds/Currently_Underrated
Summary: A mordern retelling of our favorate host club!Haruhi Fujioka just wanted to study, but with all four of Ouran's libraries filled up with chatting and gossiping rich kids in blue suits or those god awful yellow dresses, well, there was not really anywhere else to study in peace. So, wandering the halls led Haruhi to a music room at the end of the northern hallway, top floor of the south wing. Only this led to misgendering and a broken vase. How can this get any worse, mom?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Everyone, Fujioka Haruhi/Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi/Kasanoda Ritsu, Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Fuck Gender Norms, Ouran!

"Dad, I can't seem to find any place in this damn school to study," Haruhi said into an older Endroid smartphone. An almost feminine chuckle came through on the other end of the line.

"Oh my sweet child, doesn't that school have four libraries? Can't you study in one of them? Or an empty classroom?" Ryoji, or "Ranka" as he preferred to be called, said. He was Haruhi's father.

Haruhi scoffed, pushing up the classes that started to slip. "Yeah, but they are all so noisy. Plus the classrooms are either being cleaned or used by private tutors to all these damn rich kids. I swear they come here to have fun instead of actually doing anything." Haruhi walked towards the end of the northern hall on the top floor of the south wing of the academy. There was a rumored music room that had been abandoned for some time, where Haruhi was hoping to study in for a few hours.

"Hey, no swearing," Ranka chastised his only child. "I don't want you to lose your scholarship over a potty mouth."

"Potty mouth? Seriously? I'm not a child anymore, dad. Now, go get ready for work. I think I found a place I can study. I'll call you when I make it home. Oh and tell Misuzu I said hi, I know he'll enjoy hearing from me." With that, the two ended their call and Haruji grabbed the gold (platted?) handle to the music room. Nothing was heard on the other side of the door, but then again, they probably had ridiculous soundproofing here at Ouran Academy. Haruhi turned the handle and just as the door barely cracked open, rose petals assaulted the poor student. Some petals even got stuck in Haruhi's short, brunette hair and glasses lenses. 

Haruhi had to spit one out, making sounds of disgusts.

"Hello, Princess!" Several masculine (and one feminine?) voice called out from the open door. Bright lights temporarily blinded Haruhi to the scene until chocolate brown eyes adjusted to the additional light sources. Six male students wearing the same light blue suits, with varying grade emblems stitched onto the breast pockets of the suit jackets. Two of the boys were easily recognized since they were the troublemaker twins that were in the same grade as Haruhi. Hitachiin Koaru and Hikaru. They smiled almost like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Two, a blond sitting in an almost princely thone and a dark-haired boy with glasses, wore the second year emblem, and two, another very short blond and a very tall dark-haired boy, wore the third year emblem. Haruhi didn't know any of their names and the only thing really known was that they were upperclassmen.

"Oh, and who might this be? He doesn't look like a princess. A prince perhaps?" The blond in the throne asked, sending Haruhi a wink. Haruhi's heavy school bag hit there marble tiles with a low thud. The boy stood far more gracefully than a boy had a right to. Haruhi could tell that he was carried himself with an aristocratic air about him. It was kind of annoying.

"He's the scholarship student from our class, but we don't really know much about him. He doesn't talk much," the twins spoke at the same time, walking on either side of the throne to stand right next to him.

Haruhi moved away from the annoying twins.

"Ah, I've heard of him," the boy with the glasses said. He pulled out a little folder and opened it. "He is the only scholarship student that is currently attending Ouran Academy. I heard that he is the top of his class and ranked phenomenally on the entrance exam and all the mock exams. His name is Fujioka Haruhi from class 1A. He comes from a Middle-Class family. Oh... Interesting," he said, smirking at Haruji over the edge of his glasses.

"What? What is so 'interesting,' Kyoya?" The blond asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Tamaki," 'Kyoya' said jotting something down in the little folder he was holding. Tamaki, however, looked at Kyoya with a look that was almost suspicious of him. "Just entertain your guest, Suoh." He chuckled.

This seemed to snap Tamaki back into the realization that he was practically draping himself all over Haruhi. That princely smile was back on the blond's face in an instant.

"Of course, however, could I forget the troubled commoner!" He boasted. "I mean, he has worked so hard to get into our beloved school, it would be a shame to not entertain him like one of our female clients. So, tell me, honor student," he purred. "What kind of a man interests you?"

He walked around and introduced all of the other boys. "We have Kyoya, the cool and mysterious type. The twins Hikaru and Koaru, the little closer than brothers and the mischievous types. Mori-Senpai, the strong silent type." Haruhi wished silently that Tamaki was the silent one. "Honey-Senpai, the boy-lolita type."

"Ouji," Haruhi corrected. They looked at him as if he grew another head. "That's the correct term. It's the more 'masculine' version of the lolita style. The only real difference is they typically wear pants and shorts than dresses and skirts."

Honey-senpai's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. "Haru-chan is so smart!" His voice was a bit more childlike and a must have been the "feminine" voice that he had heard at the door. "Anyway continue Tama-chan!"

"Right! And then there is me, Suoh Tamaki, the princely type." He was back in front of Haruhi in an instant with a rose that was seemingly pulled from nowhere.

"Look, I wasn't interested in... whatever this is. I was just looked for a place to study quietly since the libraries are so loud." Haruhi held up a bag of textbooks and law books that he was hoping to study since a test was coming up soon. "I'll just leave you guys to do whatever it is you do with this music room. I can find somewhere else to study." But when Haruhi tried to swing the back onto his shoulders again, he accidentally hit it into a large white and blue vase.

Scrambling, Haruhi attempted to catch it by one of it's handles. In horror, he watched as his fingers barely grazed the handle and the vase went crashing into the floor. "Noo! Shit shit shit!" He ran around the pillar it had been on and started picking up the pieces. "I am so fucking sorry! I can pay you back for this, I swear!" He started placing the broken pieces into his father's tan sweater that he was wearing.

"Uh oh, I don't think you can afford that," the twins said. "That was a victorian vase that we were going to auction off. The bidding was supposed to start at eight million yen." That number turned Haruhi numb, and the pieces that he had picked up slipped from his hands and sweater. He didn't have that kind of money. Plus, his father didn't make that much, to begin with so he couldn't ask him. Maybe he could get a job somewhere. No, the school would never allow it! He slowly looked up at the boys staring down at him, tears in his large chocolate eyes.

"I'll do anything, but I don't have that kind of money," he squeaked out.

They all looked at Tamaki for a response. Was he the leader of this weird cult!? The tall blond thought for a moment before crouching down to be at the same level as Haruhi. He smiled a fake sad smile. "I know exactly how you can pay us back. Starting now, you will be this Host Clubs errand boy."

"Errand... Boy?" Mom, do you hear that? I have been initiated unceremoniously into a weird host club cult! Please send all the strength you have.

* * *

"So, Tamaki, who is that boy over there?" A girl in that obnoxious yellow dress asked only an hour later. Haruhi was on tea duty. Going around the Music room and refilling everyone's teacups. The kettle that was held felt far more expensive than the phone in his back pocket. When this one kettle was empty, he set it down to make more of that expensive tea whose brand never made it to the shelves of local grocery stores or Wel-Marts.

"Oh, he is just going to be helping around for a while, princess. No need to worry about him. Especially since I am right here to serve you," he said in that sickly sweet voice he had attempted to use on Haruhi earlier. But for some reason, all the girls that surrounded Tamaki swooned over his words. It actually made Haruhi's lip curl in near disgust. How can someone fall for such flowery words that he says day in and day out to all the girls that came to him? 

It would be different if it was the only girl that he had seen. And they weren't paying him to say shit like that. But no, they all wasted Daddy's money to have some sixteen-year-old boy tell them they were beautiful. 

"The princely type not really your cup of tea?" Kyoya's deeper and smoother voice said from behind Haruhi.

"Not really. I just don't see the appeal of paying someone to say something like that to you. Sure it's romantic if, say, he was only trying to flirt with you and he actually meant it, but it's just... so generic." This caused Kyoya to chuckle.

He wrote something down in that folder of his again. He was obviously observing more than participating with the rest of the host club members. "Just wait until you see the twins in action. Their BL facade is also quite popular with the ladies since it's considered taboo." 

"Ew. BL is fine and all, but brothers?" 

Another chuckle. Another note. Was that all Kyoya-senpai did in his free time? 

"Hey, I want to say again that I'm sorry about the vase. It might have been a drop in the bucket for some of you if you had broken it, but I want to say I'm going to work really hard to pay off my debt."

Kyoya nodded at his words. "Alright, then you should probably get back to work. I assume that the tea is done now." With that, he walked away, making his rounds and flirting with some of the ladies. A few of them, from the looks of it, actually managed to get him to sit with them. Before grabbing the kettle, Haruhi stretched out his stiff back, popping it a few times in his mid and upper back.

He filled a few more cups with the new tea and was waved over by Honey-Senpai, who was sitting with a few girls and Mori-Senpai. There was a large cake between them with a bunch of strawberries on the top. "Haru-chan!" His cutesy smile and friendly demeanor managed to get Haruhi to walk over. 

"Did you need a refill?" He asked. All of the girls nodded, but Mori waved her off. Honey, however, didn't appear to be drinking tea. Instead, it looked like strawberry milk in one of those little cardboard boxes that you'd get with your lunch at Haruhi's old public middle school.

The small third year took a big bite of his cake and smiled so brightly. If it had been an anime, he would have floating flowers or something around his face. How does he eat so many sweets and not get fat or a cavity? It was a mystery. However, Haruhi could see that the girls seemed to get so giggly over the small, cutesy seventeen-year-old. Haruhi didn't see the appeal in having someone act so young, but it seemed to do the trick for the others he sat with.

"Haruhi," Mori-Senpai spoke to him for the first time. He went to see if his tea needed to be refilled, but it appeared untouched.

"Yes, Senpai?" He asked, confused. He pointed to a plate of cake that was placed in front of him. "Oh no thank you, I don't particularly like sweets. Honey-Senpai or one of these ladies can have it in my place." He smiled at them before taking his leave as best as he could with his face burning in embarrassment. What he didn't notice was that Tamaki saw his actions and the girls' reactions to his gesture.

Haruhi finished his rounds and went to clearing away plates that once contained cake, mini sandwiches, and other such foodstuffs that fancy people ate on a regular basis. All these fancy foods got him thinking about fancy tuna. It made his mouth water at the thought. 

"Haruhi~" Tamaki called, not even looking at him as he motioned for him with a wiggle of his finger.

"Yes, senpai?" He tried not to sound annoyed. A lovely redhead sat next to the clubs "king" and sipped on a cup of coffee, from the smell of it. And probably made from fancy beans, like the Liberica bean. 

"I would like to introduce you to my most loyal regular, Princess Seika Ayanokiji," he said, playing with a strand of her red hair. She smirked into her coffee cup before setting it on a little mini plate/coster thing.

Haruhi didn't want to come off as rude, so he smiled and greeted her kindly. However, the girl sent an icy glare his way. "Oh, hello, Haruhi!" Her friendly tone was clearly forced. What a bitch, Haruhi didn't even do anything to her. 

"Haruhi, could you go out and buy us some more coffee. We seemed to have run out." Tamaki handed him a few bills from his leather wallet. He rolled his eyes before taking the money.

"I'll be right back." That fake cheery tone filled Haruhi's voice before he left the club room. Once he was out of sight, he stretched yet again. His upper back was getting really tight from the constant movement and bending. He made his way off campus and to a local grocer to buy some coffee. He didn't know what kind to get them. Maybe he could get the brand that he likes. That should be fine, right? Plus it was cheap so he didn't have to waste more of Tamaki's money than he needed to.

He grabbed a few containers of the instant vanilla roast coffee that he likes and made his way to the register.

He paid for it and walked back with the paper bag filled with the coffee. He made sure to add whatever the difference was of Tamaki's money and the coffee cost so that he gave back the correct amount. Which wasn't much since Tamaki didn't seem to know how much coffee costs.

"I'm back," Haruhi said when he returned to the Music room. He sat down the bag and pulled out one of the containers. He also checked to see how much hot water was left from the tea. That should be plenty.

"What is this?" Tamaki said, draping himself over Haruhi's shoulders to look at the coffee. "I don't think I have ever seen this brand before." Of course you haven't, you spoiled little- "Is this commoners coffee?" His blue, almost purple, eyes lit up at the thought.

Some girls gathered around, unsure about instant coffee. Some questioned if commoners had the time to grind their own beans, while others were unsure if they should even touch it. Ayanokoji just scoffed and complained that no one would be able to stomach it. God, she was such a bitch! No matter, Haruhi has dealt with bullies before. This should be no different. She just had a lot more money than the other bullies that Haruhi had to deal with.

Tamaki said that he would try it in a way that mimicked a valiant knight going of to fight the dragon and save the girl, causing both the girls and some of the other hosts to applaud him. He asked Haruhi to make them some, so he did. He made four cups and took one for himself. The aroma was pretty good. Not as good as whatever fancy coffee they had, but this was what he was used to. He was happy. The bean juice might make him able to stand their antics a little longer. He blew on the hot coffee before taking a small sip, still managing to burn his tongue though. Either way, it warmed Haruhi to his core and made him happy. 

He could feel the eyes of the guests and hosts as he drank, but he ignored them as he continued his drink. Tamaki was acting over the top as he tried to convince some of the girls to try it. He finally took a drink of his own before the girls followed. The girls didn't like it, but Tamaki seemed to thoroughly enjoy the "commoner's" coffee. He drank the whole thing and asked for more.

"I think you have had enough caffeine. I think I have decaf in here somewhere. Lemme see..." He searched the brown paper bag before finding a few at the bottom. He made another cup for Tamaki with the decaf coffee. "Here. Can I go home now? I promised my dad I would call him when I got home." He took off his glasses to clean them. However, before he slid them back on, Tamaki stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He stared at him more than he probably should. 

"Hey, I kind of need these to see!" He complained as Tamaki took the glasses from his hand. 

"Hikaru, Koaru!" He snapped. "Get him a school uniform. Kyoya, find his prescription lenses. And Mori-senpai, call my hairdresser!"

The boys followed their orders and Haruhi was practically dragged away from the Weasley Twin wannabes. "Hey, lemme go! I don't need a makeover!" He fought tooth and nail before he was shoved into a curtained off area. 

"Stop fussing and put this on!" They yelled. They shoved a blue uniform in his arms. They stood there as if they were waiting for him to undress. Haruhi rolled his eyes.

"Unless you want to see me in my binder, get the fuck out," he hissed.

"Binder?" He ignored their question before pushing them out. He sighed when he finally had the time to himself. He undressed quickly and redressed in the uniform he was provided. He could tell that this was definitely nicer than anything else he owned. The lining felt like silk and the outside material was a high thread count, fine wool. Probably from Italy or something. 

"Haruhi, are you dressed yet?" Kyoya asked from the other side of the curtain. He quickly finished and called out his confirmation. Kyoya was chuckling as he walked in with prescription contacts for him. "The twins figure it out yet?" He asked. "That you're transgender."

Haruhi sighed. "I did tell them that I was wearing a binder. But I'm not actually transgender. I don't care about gender in general. But if I had to label myself, I would say I'm genderfluid. Or even genderqueer." He adjusted his contacts with a few blinks to get them to the right spot. "Thanks for the contacts. But I bet Tamaki doesn't know either." Kyoya nodded. He laughed. "Then let's see how long it takes him to figure this out. Can you tell the twins not to say anything?" He asked with a conspiring smile.

Kyoya adjusted his own glasses. "I can try. But it might cost you extra." He walked away after that. Damn you, rich kids. Once he was out of the changing area, Haruhi spotted the Twins with Kyoya with that mischievous smile yet again. He was whisked away to a chair to get a trim and a hairstyle that wasn't all over the place. He was handed a mirror and he almost didn't recognize himself. He had been cutting his own hair for a long time now, but it was never as nice as what he now had. He could almost cry. He looked more androgynous which was amazing but also looked as though he belonged here at Ouran.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's see if you can get a few ladies to request you. If you can get 100 girls to request you, I will forgive your debt!" Huh? "Now, then Haruhi. You are an official host now!"

"Huh!?"


End file.
